ellesha's first day at county haha really my first
by spiked12
Summary: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING EXCEPT FOR ELLESHA KOVAC HATHAWAY WHO WAS CREATED ENTIRELY OUTTA MY HEAD  haha it wasnt how she expected her day to be like   haha this is my first story i have written haha !


come on get outta bed its your first day at county i heard mom say i woke up and mumbled ergh its 5:00 i got dressed to meet mom downstairs cooking breakfast.  
"ergh mom why i couldnt stay in croatia i dont know,OH mummy what is that it looks good?"  
"its just a secret of mine,c'mon get your sneakers on we have to be there at 6"  
i just woke up,got dressed and ate in less the 5 minutes i dont know how mom could do this.  
when we were at least 5 minutes from county mom had to visit the shops  
"ok stay there I'm just getting something for a patient I promised them a lollypop"  
"ergh ok mom" was my reply i turned up the music because it was rock and one of my favourite songs hoping it would wake me just then i heard some glass smash and then a sharp pain in my arm so I ran into the shops trying to find my Carol Hathaway., oh sorry i havent introduced myself yet i am ellesha kovac hathaway, btu as soon as i had found mom in the candy isle i collapsed to the floor because of the pain and blood that I had lost.  
"OH MY GOD ELLESHA FUCK look heres the lollypop and $10 keep the change I have to take her to county!"as Carol drove she changed the radio station and the people said there was a 2 car crash at the county doors  
"ergh NOT AGAIN DAMN U MORRIS looks like i have to wheel her inside OK!" she said running and grabbing a gurney  
"Ok what happened?"asked DR. Greene  
"I dont know mark she has lost alot of blood and then collapsed in the shop LOOK SHE IS MY DAUGHTER AND I WILL BE HER NURSE AND SURGEN OK MARK NOW I NEED 8 BAGS OF A+ BLOOD"  
" BP 80 over 100,blood gases:normal I AM LOOSING HER BP IS NOW 20,OK BAG HER NOW LOCKHART! 800 GRAMS OF SALINE GOOD,c'mon leashy stay with me stay with mommy!"said carol whispering the last sentence  
"OR is now ready DR. Hathaway"  
"OK thanks Pratt"  
ok so i flatlined but i recovered..Just  
"she has a pulse she's back!" exclaimede Pratt,"lets quickly take her to the OR"  
"OK on my 3 we shall move her quickly but gently,right, 1..2..3.. MOVE good OK scalpel"said carol  
"here"was cordays response  
"thanks elizabeth"  
so after a couple of hrs of surgury because I flat lined a few times and mom didnt wanna give up,it was a success and i was in recovery,in the ICU,i woke up not knowing what happened or what was going on all I knew was my right arm had stitches and it felt like it was killing me  
"hey baby how are you?"mom asked "the poilice will be here soon"  
DID MOM JUST SAY POILICE WTH WAS GOING ON  
"huh? police and im in pain going on?"I asked  
"ok heres 50 mls of morphine and its ok hun your not going to be arrested the police just want to know why you got shot!"came moms reply  
"police are here now carol"  
"oh ok thanks jerry"was moms response  
so I was talking NO it seemed like i was being interregated by the cops for an hour and they havent given me a criminal record thank god ... then they left to talk to mom haha knowing mom she was crying in relief ,huh weird it was,it turned out the person who shot me was they same guy the cops killed later the same day  
"Mom can you discharge me and get the drip outta my arm?"I asked  
"haha you still ahve at least an hour left on the drip and when its finished i will discharge you"mom stated  
"CAROL MVA CHOPPER IS BRINGING THEM IN "  
"ok thanks jerry!ok for an hour i will be in surgury so uncle carter can look after you ok"mom said quickly  
"hey uncle johnny"I said with a slight chuckle, I have called him johnny ever since i was a little kid  
"hey leisha as I promised I have sneaked in with your chocolate bagel,2 strawberry donuts AND an iced coffee"  
"thanks john"was all I could managed before I flat lined  
"FUCK WE NEED HELP IN HERE!" Carter yelled  
"ok Carter what happened?" asked corday  
"I DONT KNOW we were talking then she just flatlined!" carter exclaimed  
"RIGHT CARTER BAG HER SHE HASNT LOST BLOOD THANK GOD!RIGHT I AM DOING CPR NOW OK STOP STARING EVERYBODY AND GET BACK TO WORK OH AND SUSAN GET CAROL"exclaimed Elizabeth


End file.
